A Friendship Renewed
by A M Skyland
Summary: SLIGHT FEMESLASH at end Sarahs Journey Home becomes an adventorous one, but she has yet to realise it. An old aquaintences find thier way back into her life.


**Chapter 1**

**Coming Home**

My Dearest Journal,

It has been at least ten years since I have been to this place that I have once called home. But now it's just a memory. I have come back to go through my fathers belongings. About a week ago I received a letter from a dear friend. Saying that my father passed away. He found a will among his belongings. He told me that my father left the house and all his belongings too me. Which is what brings me to this day. I caught the morning train to my hometown Alexandria. I live in a small log cabin just outside of town, off the main road. About half a mile from the river.

I wonder what the old place looks like? I wonder if it still looks the same?  
Sincerely,  
Sarah J

Sarah ended and placed it in her lap. Leaning her head against the window she watched as the scenery changed as they pass by. Until she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sarah awoke when she felt that the train had reached her destination. She walked off the train carrying her luggage at her side.

Looking around, watching as the other passengers were greeted and welcome home. She realized that she must have been in too much of a hurry when she was getting ready to leave, that she for got to send a reply. So that her friend could meet her at the train station. Sarah kept her luggage in hand as she headed towards home. Sarah walked for a good hour when she started to feel tired and hungry. So she perched her self on a large rock as she sat and rested and had a small snack.

When all of a sudden she heard something coming out of the shadows behind the trees. Sarah jumped down off the rock and watched as something crept steadily towards Sarah, frighten by the fear of not knowing what it was. She jumped down off the rock started to back up until she bumped into the tree that was behind her. "Who is there?" Sarah yelled. The figure did not answer, but just crept closer. Sarah was shaking with fright. The moon light from above was shining down in the creatures path. When the moon light finally laid upon it. Sarah saw that it wasn't a creature it was a woman. Though she was not dress like other woman. Sarah saw that she was wearing pair of men's pants, a white top, and a black cape that hung over her shoulders.

"A little late for you to be out walking, isn't it?" said the woman as she was approaching"  
"What do you want?" She said to the woman. Still standing shaking with fright. Sarah reached down to grab her handbag in which she kept a brick in. In case she felt as though she was in danger.  
"No need to grab that," the woman said with a wave of her hand. "I am not going to harm you"  
"Then what is it you want from me?" Sarah replied.

"Nothing I just thought that you could use some company. Being that you are out here all alone." the woman stated. "Plus it doesn't look like you are from around here. "That is nice of you buu..." Sarah was cut off by the woman. "No I insist." "All right then," Sarah said feeling less frighten than what she was. The woman grinned back to her. She had a sort of cocking grin about her. Sarah turned to grab her things. "So are you from around here?" the woman asked. Sarah was looking down at her feet as she walked. Off in her own little world not hearing anything that the woman was saying to her. "Hey," she said as she bumped her arm. "Are you alright?" "Yes," Sarah said as she snapped back into reality. "Yes I am fine. Just thinking"

"So are you from around here?" she asked again. "Yes, I use to live here but my father sent me away to live with some of his friends when I was younger." Sarah explained.  
"Why is that?" the woman asked.  
"For someone that I just meet, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Sarah replied. "I don't even know your name"  
"For give me, my name is June. And you are?  
"Sarah." She said in a reluctant voice.

Just then Sarah stomach rumbled. "Do you mind if we stop and eat first, my stomach is rumbling?" Sarah asked politely. Sarah walked over to a clear patch of grass, where she pulled out a blanket to sit on and some food.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked the woman.  
" No, I am not hungry"  
The two girls sat there while Sarah ate her food.

"So does your father still live around here?" "Well he use to live about a mile away from here, but he recently passed away. A friend of the family sent a letter to where I was staying and let me know." "I am sorry to her that about your father!" she told her.  
"It is alright my father and I weren't ever close, but I will miss him." Sarah gazed down at her feet thinking ,wishing she and her father could have had more time together. "Are you alright?" June asked "Yes, I am fine" Sarah said as she took her arms and rapped them around her waist.

"Well are we ready to go?" June asked as she started gather things up. "Yeah, lets go." Sarah said as she was getting to her feet.  
"So how far do you live from here." She asked.

"I live about a mile up the road. It is the little cabin that sit off the road, in the woods." Sarah explained "You mean big cabin in the woods. That is your place?" June said as memories passed before her. Thinking of her best friend that use to live there. Then glancing back at her in amazement. Thinking, how can this be, she is suppose to be in London.  
"Yes that was my fathers place." Sarah looked at her with questions as to why she asked.  
"Look I have too go!" June said as she took off running through the woods.

I wonder what that was all about! She thought to herself. Sarah kept walking toward the cabin. I wonder if the old place still looks the same. There were noise all around her but they didn't bother her. Living in London, Sarah was use too all the notices. There you had to watch out for all the homeless people and the drunks that wondered the streets at this ungodly hour. Sarah kept her had bag full of things that could protect her. It was about half an hour when she finally reached the old place. She stood there looking at it, amazed at how big it had gotten. When she finally dropped too her knees crying. She couldn't believe that she was coming back to this place and not being able to see her father. She had hoped that maybe one day she would be able to come home and see her him. She missed him so much. Sarah had been crying so hard that she didn't realize that someone had came and rapped their arms around her. She pulled back to see who it was. It was an older gentle man she that she didn't know.

"Who are you? Sarah asked curiously.  
"You don't remember?" the man said. With a sadden look on his face.  
"No, I am sorry." she said.  
"Its me Joseph, I helped your father out with the horses and the plantation. I also sent you the letter that told you about what happen to your father." He told her.

Sarah sat there stunned, it had been such a long time that it took her a few minutes to remember but she did. She took her arms and rapped them around him and whispered his named, "Joseph." Joseph helped Sarah to her feet and walked her to the house. Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes. Her fathers house still looked the same. Sarah took a seat in the rocking chair, trying to calm herself. "I hope that you don't mind but I have taken the spear bedroom." Joseph told her. "No I don't mind" she told him.  
"If you need anything just yell for me. I'll be out in the barn." Sarah nodded her head to let him know that she understood.

She got up and was walking around the house looking at the scenery. She came across a crystal dragon, that her father had placed on the mantel. She remembered that her father had given it to her when she was young. She had forgotten it her when she left. She had been gone almost twelve years now. She saw pictures of her mother and her father, she looked at them then held them close to her. Sarah Yawned feeling tired, went and grabbed her bag and headed to the back rooms. As she walked back to the room in which she use to sleep. Is when she realized the back room was lit up. She walked back to the room. She remember that was where her father slept. She opened the door and poked her head around the corner. She saw that the bed was a mess. But the room remained the dame as it did when she lived here when she was young. She remembered that when she was young how she use to come in here and Carl up with her father after she had a bad a dream. A tear rolled down her check, but she wiped it away. But the tears kept flowing she walked over to her fathers bed and crawled in. Wrapping her arms around the pillow that lied next to her. The smell of her father's pill didn't smell dead, but made her fell more alive than she has ever felt. But the more she wiped the tears away the more they ran down her check. Till she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. June had been keeping a close eye on Sarah after she had left her side. As the wind flowed through her hair, there was a distinct stench in the air. June turned her head quickly when she found her younger sister perched on the branch next to her. "what or who did you eat this evening. "She asked her sister Morgan. "Oh just one of the bums on the street. I felt like a quick hunt to night." she said with a hiss in her voice. "Oh that's gross. "June said with a discuss look on her face. "So have you hunted to night?" Morgan asked if she saw that June was looking week.

"No, I haven't had the chance. I have had other things on my mind." "What are you doing here at Joseph house." Her sister asked.  
"Just thought I would check out the old place." June told her. S he did not want to that Sarah was back in town. See had some questions for her father to answer. She wondered if her father even new that she was back in town and that her father has passed away. But wouldn't he tell me if all this was going on or would he just le me hanging like this.

June had walked quickly back to the castle in which she lived. Ruing through the door, slamming it behind her, she went quickly to her fathers study where she found him going over one of her father manuscripts of a horror story he had written. "I thought that you said that you were going to keep an eye on Sarah?" June yelled at her father.

"What are you talking about? She should still be in London where she lives. Your cousin Hunter should be keeping and eye on her." he explained. "Well he must not be because she is home now and she probley ran into Joseph by now"  
"What... she cant be, Hunter would have called me if she was"  
"Did you know that her father had passed away about a week ago?" June said to him in a more curious tone.  
" There is no way I would have know!" he told her slamming the book down on the table.  
"Well face it, it happen both of them." June exclaimed.

June turned and stormed of she didn't know what to do, she hadn't feed all night. She could feel herself becoming weak. She know what she had too do. But instead she went to the kitchen and pulled some fresh pigs blood from out of the refrigerators. She wasn't much in the mood for going out and hunting. She sat there trying to figure out how she was going to handle thins situation. Sarah had been her best friend since they were young. They did everything together. But when the town found out or at least accused her father of performing witchcraft. Her father had gotten a hold of friend of his and asked them if they could let Sarah live with them. Then after all that stuff was finished the town had put Greg on trial and there were people that went against him. If it wasn't for the fact that there were other people, friends of his that helped prove him innocent. "I don't understand how were we not notified." June said aloud.  
"I don't know, but maybe you should take this time to get to know her again." her mother said as she was walking into the room.  
"But what if her life is still at stake here?" she asked her mother. "There hasn't been any trials in months. She will be fine if she just watches herself. That is even if she does any magic anymore. Didn't she move in with a catholic family that was going to try and help her see in some other ways of religion." She said to her.

"Well that maybe so, but she doesn't even remember me." June said as she took another drink. Then looked down at her hands. June felt said about the fact that her once best friend doesn't even remember her anymore.  
"Do you think her memory will ever come around?" June asked her mother.

"Maybe but when it does don't you think you should be there to help her through it. Take it one step at a time. Don't push her into anything that she is not ready. Do you understand?" Her mother said as she looked at her daughter with her eye brows raised. "Yes I understand." June walked around the table and hugged her mother. Then headed towards her room. June very rarely went in to her room. Her mother and other members of her family think it is because she is afraid to face the memories that the room holds in it. The room was dark, with the moon light lighting the way to her bed. She thought" Man I miss my old coffin." Though vampire rarely slept, they would usually not like to sleep in bed but her family thought it would be best if they use them incase they have unwanted company. June lied on her back, thinking about her best friend still not knowing what to about the situation. All she knew was just try and do as her mother told her. When finally sleep took over her.

* * *

AN: I am a n00b, I hope you liked my story. Constructive critisizem welcome Please be light on the flames I dont have a beta yet...  
Skyland :-) 


End file.
